headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Ape City, California
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = Battle for the Planet of the Apes }} Ape City is a fictional community featured in the Planet of the Apes multimedia franchise. It is the second of such locations presented in the original film series and first appeared in the 1973 feature film Battle for the Planet of the Apes. History The exact location of Ape City is unclear, but is known to be situated in Northern California, approximately three days ride from the San Francisco Bay area. Ape City was established by the evolved ape known as Caesar in the years following his rebellion against his human oppressors in Modern City in 1991. At some point, there was a nuclear holocaust, which destroyed Modern City, rendering it largely uninhabitable. By decree, Caesar declared this area a "Forbidden City". Ape City was dominated by the evolved apes of the chimpanzee, gorilla, and orangutan species. Humans lived there as well, but were largely regarded as second class citizens. Some humans however, held positions of authority, such as Bruce MacDonald, whom some might argue was the keeper of Caesar's conscious. Another was Abe, who was a schoolteacher, who occasionally forgot that Ape law came before all other matters. Another member of Caesar's inner circle was Virgil, a soft-spoken orangutan who was wise beyond his years. At the head of Ape City's military apparatus was Aldo - a belligerent and thick-headed gorilla who enjoyed showing up humans, vandalizing school houses and riding horses. Aldo did not agree with Caesar in terms of ape-human relations, and also had little use for the law forbidding an ape from killing another ape. To this end, he conspired to assassinate Caesar. Caesar's son, Cornelius, was present at Aldo's camp as he was scheming with this guards and overheard everything. When Aldo took note, he pursued Cornelius up a tree, then cut down the branch he was standing on, allowing him to fall to his death. While all of this was taking place, surviving mutants from the Forbidden City, were rallying together to invade Ape City. Kolp - a survivor of the old regime, led the charge, and they used old military vehicles and weapons to lay siege to Ape City. Aldo had all of the humans put into the stockade during the siege, which admittedly, served to protect them, though this was hardly Aldo's sentiment at the time. Even Caesar took up arms against the mutants, and succeeded in lulling them into a false sense of victory, by having his followers feign falling in battle. When Kolp relaxed his guard, he surveyed the apparent dead apes in the area. At which point, Caesar rallied them together shouting, "Now, fight like apes!". The supposedly dead apes sprung to life and attacked Kolp's army en masse, killing many, and driving the rest away. Caesar's victory over the mutants was decisive, and Ape City was preserved. Residents * Abe * Aldo * Bruce MacDonald * Caesar * Cornelius II * Jake * Jake's friend * Julie * Lisa * Mandemus See also External Links *